Heartless
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: They had been together from childhood until now, he betrayed him. How do you feel when you have been with someone for a long time, and then he just left you be? A lot of time has passes, and the brunette didn't realize that he has became heartless. Last chapter.
1. distance

Deep inside my heart, I cannot believe what just happened.

But I just put my straight usual face, and stared him at the eye.

"I thought you and I had a same feeling."

* * *

**Heartless **

**Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai, may have grammar mistakes and typos, etc.**

* * *

**Tenma's P.O.V.**

We were always together. If Tsurugi's there, I would be there. If I'm there, Tsurugi would be always there too.

I believed that for a long time, that we would be never separated. I can't even have the thought of me living without him.

We live side by side, with him as my neighbor. Since we are young and until now. Playing together, rode the swings together, eating ice creams together, even having sleepovers almost every day.

When I first met him, I know we can't be separated. We always have fun together, just the two of us.

I started to develop feelings to him. I told him, and he said he has the same feeling with me.

That made me happy.

We entered Raimon Junior High School.

We got different classes. Making me miss him every hour that passes. But thankfully that we can meet in recess and soccer club. Yes, we entered the same club, for our love to the sport.

And he somehow started change since we entered the club.

At first he would still always visit me, wait me at in front of the class's door. Even though he needs to do something, he would always tell me first.

But now? He would go off on his own, leaving me waiting in front of his class door. And if I told him that, he would just answer a simple 'sorry' without even looking at me.

He would go to the soccer club on his own.

He would go off with anyone else except me.

When I offered him a 'Hello' he would just nodded and left me.

I felt left alone. I felt like that I'm just a dust for him.

That made me sad.

And then, that day came.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

It's 4 in the afternoon, and soccer practice has finished. The skies were beautifully reddish orange, and birds' flies in union, harmonically. Tenma stared at them with cold eyes, not admiring a single of them. He turned his gaze back and walked slowly to the soccer club room. It looks like everyone had gone first without him and the place was normally quiet. Opening the soccer club's room, he was surprised with what he saw. He thought everyone had gone home.

But not about the two who is he assumed, is kissing passionately backing him.

He noticed he knows both of them. Of course, it was his captain and a certain someone.

A certain someone who he has loved deeply.

Glancing at them coldly, he slowly walked to his locker, taking his things out from it and put them back in his bag. Wearing his sweatshirt, he closed his locker a little too hard. Making the two realized he was here.

"Tenma, you hadn't go home? !" Shindou stared him unbelievably. The brunette just stared at him with a 'you-think?' expression. Leaving the two speechless about him just staring at them kissing with cold gaze, he muttered,

"I thought you and I had the same feeling, Tsurugi."

The navy haired teen flinched, "I-I can explain, Tenma! I just–!"

Tenma put his hand up, gesturing Tsurugi to stop explaining. "Turns out it's only a bullshit, eh?" Then he glanced at his ex-best friend with a piercing stare at the eye, "Don't call me Tenma anymore."

And then he left the place, leaving the two speechless with his act.

And actually, Tsurugi can see tears came out from Tenma's grayish blue eyes.

"Tenma? Why aren't you changing your uniform?"

A simple question from his coach, Endou Mamoru, made the whole team stared at the brunette with surprising expressions. Including his navy haired friend.

Tenma lets out a white envelope from his pocket and walked closer to the headbanded man. Handing him the envelope, he muttered to his coach, "Sorry."

The ex-captain of Inazuma Japan opened the envelope and stared at what is written inside. He sighed. "Very well if this what you want. But if you're always welcome to come back."

The brunette just nodded and bowed at him. "Thank you. Excuse me."

Everyone stared at him unbelievably. He had participated with them in Holy Road, he was the reason why is Fifth Sector was gone, he was the reason they can play soccer freely again. And to think they lost a strong teammate….

"Kantoku! Why are you letting him? !"

"Tenma! Are you serious?"

"Where are your feelings to soccer?"

Shouting and questions began to fill the room. But Tenma just passed them swiftly and calmly, without any feeling expressed in his face. He stopped in front of the door, muttering something.

"Thanks."

* * *

_I'm sorry, Endou-Kantoku. _

_You should know this would happen soon._

_You know what happened. You understands. _

_I can't take the tension between us. It makes me lost concentration of soccer. _

_I can't handle this anymore. _

_And to think that I can use my low scores as a reason. I'm serious at it. I really do need to increase my grades. _

_Once again, I'm sorry._

* * *

Since then, the brunette would always stayed alone, both in second year and third year. But because of it, he had become 1st rank in academics in the whole school. He became a lone wolf since that day. Always spends his time alone, without anyone accompanying him. Stares at people with a cold, lifeless gaze.

He doesn't even does the effort to socialize.

Had he gone heartless?

* * *

**Tsurugi's P.O.V. **

I'm sorry.

I keep trying to say that to him, but nonetheless, he would only answer me nothing, and left me in place speechless.

But think of it. I did that too to him when he was still waiting for me, when we were still together.

Is this my Karma? For leaving him?

I can't understand all of this feelings. I know I had hurt him for betraying his feelings, but I…. I don't feel that my feel of like is the same with him. I don't even know why I liked my own captain. I didn't even understand why I kissed him.

Do I really like Shindou?

* * *

It's already March and spring has gotten all over Japan. The schools air is fresh, with Sakura trees blooming all over the place. I didn't realize it's already my time to graduate from Raimon and I have to go to High School now.

Now I have to know if I am going to enter the same school again with Tenma. We trusted each other that we would always enter the same school.

But I don't think he wants now.

"Te-, I mean, Matsukaze!"

His brunette hair swished from turning to me. Staring the navy haired guy, his eyes was asking, 'what?'.

"Which high school are you going?"

He stared at me intently, not wanting to answer my question. I stared him back nervously. Please be it Raimon High School–,

"Teikoku."

What?

I can't believe this. He did said he's interested with the school, but usually he always rants how he can't enter Teikoku because of his grades.

Is he serious?

"O-oh." I said to him. "That's…..good."

The Tenma I knew would has responded to me with a happy-go-lucky personality.

But now? He just glared at me coldly and left me after I talked.

Why all of sudden it turns out like this?

My heart aches so much.

Is this how Tenma was feeling? All of this time?

I don't know why, but suddenly I can feel tears going down my face.

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm just trying to express how do I feel right now. And maybe I'll update Diamond and Hard Life both tomorrow.

And this is not the end yet. I might make it a three-shot or four. Thank you for reading, I'll wait for reviews.


	2. seperated

It's already April and it's start of the new term in high school. Everyone from the soccer club got into Raimon High School, even the seniors!

But there is one that is not.

I was kind of surprised when he successfully entered the school, and being 2nd ranked for entrance test.

I frowned at the thought. It was strange. It doesn't feel right.

We would always start anything together. But it wouldn't happen again.

It feels strange, starting high school without Tenma beside me.

* * *

**Heartless**

**Chapter 2 – seperated.**

**Italics are Flashbacks. **

**Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai, may have grammar mistakes, hints of song lyrics, etc.**

* * *

**Tsurugi's P.O.V.**

"Kyousuke, did you hear me?"

"Eh?" I snapped out of the thought when Shindou called my name. Yeah, from that day, we started to call each other's first name. "Sorry, Takuto. What is it?"

"Have you decided what club will you enter? You can enter two clubs at a time!" he said while grinning happily. I smiled at his face, but kind of frowned inside.

I'm still unsure, after all this 3 years, do I really like him?

"Hmm, as usual, I would take soccer! And for another one…..hmm.." holding my chin up, I wondered what kind of clubs, other than soccer, would caught my interest?

Then suddenly I remembered something.

* * *

**Tenma's P.O.V. **

"Ne, Ne, Tenma! What club will you enter?"

I stared at the orange haired boy straightly. Yeah, this boy, Amemiya Taiyou, the guy who I kind of grew to visit when he's still in the hospital, the guy who I met in the Holy Road semi-finals. Surprisingly he entered the same high school as me, Teikoku High. I thought he would be going to Arakumo High.

Or probably Raimon.

"Hmm.." I mumbled in a boring tone. I don't really have an interest in anything these days…

"Are you going to enter the soccer club again?" he smiled at me, "Because I sure do!"

Still glancing all over the class boredly, I thought about the club, "I don't think I want to do soccer again," I said. I can see he pouted at my answer, muttering things like 'I thought this time I can be one team with you,' and any other similar mutters. I smiled a bit. That guy's expression is sure is funny.

I sighed. I still have to find a club, remembering it's one of a list of things that must have in Teikoku. Searching for things that might be an interest, I stared at the club application form.

Then I remembered something.

The thought actually hurt me a bit, due it was a memory of us, that both of us has cherished the event. We were just elementary students back there.

But at least, that is something that I still interested in from I was little until now.

* * *

"_Nee, Tenma, you can play music?" _

"_Well, I can played a bit of piano!" the brunette exclaimed to his navy friend. "How about you, Kyousuke?"_

"_Oh, Nii-san taught me violin!" he smiled at him. "You should sometimes ask him to play a bit! He's very good at it!" _

"_Really? Wow I never knew!" Tenma said. _

_Then suddenly Tsurugi got an idea. "Hey, I think the music room still have a piano there? How about we played it a bit?" _

_Tenma frowned a bit. "Eh? But I heard the music room's was already locked and it became a storage room." _

_But his navy haired friend shook his head. "Nope! I checked it yesterday, and it's not locked! Come on, no one will know!" _

_Tenma stared at his friend with a little concern. But he finally smiled. "Okay then! Let's go!" _

"_Whoa, it's a grand piano!" _

_Tsurugi smiled while he opened the fabric covering the piano. "Play it, Tenma!" _

_Tenma nodded and jumped on the piano's chair. Opening its cover, he carefully touched the piano's keys. "It's sounds good!" _

"_What kind of song can you play?" Tsurugi leaned on the piano, facing his brunette friend. _

"_Hmm, I don't know it's title. But it started out like this," he pushed the keys in a tone, making a beautiful piece. _

"_Oh! I think I know the lyrics for this!" Tsurugi started to hum the melodies. Tenma smiled. "Yeah, that's how does it sounds!" _

_Since that day, they would go to music room if they weren't playing soccer or they got home fast. Tsurugi would be humming out the melodies and Tenma would play the piano._

_It's always like that._

* * *

In two places, both of the childhood friends smiled and said,

"I'm going to enter the music club."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

"...Ima mo mada, Aishiteru…"

Tenma opened his eyes, finishing his play of piano. He played the same piece as he always played to him. Yes, it does brings hurtful memories, but he always loved this song and he will never have hatred to it.

He turned to the audience who is now staring at him in an awe, stunned by his play. He stood from his seat, bowing in respect of the seniors. They clapped so hard, the echo from the sound fills in the music room. He stepped down from the stage, letting other applicators perform. Yes, he really entered the music room. He gave the application and he have to perform first before being accepted, to give a prove that he can play music.

"That was great, Tenma!" Taiyou exclaimed at him at the outside of the music room as Tenma stepped outside. "I didn't know that you can play piano!"

The brunette smiled a bit, "Thanks," he looked at the time and then looked at his friend again, "Shouldn't you be doing an entrance exam for the soccer club at 11? You know, it's already half past ten, you sure you wouldn't want to warm up first?"

Taiyou slapped his forehead. "You're right! Thanks for reminding me, Tenma! I'll see you at class!"

The brunette just waved stoicly, while the orange haired boy ran to the soccer field. He sighed, walking back to the class.

Tsurugi stared out at the music club window, lost in thought. It feels very strange for him, doing things without his brunette friend. Truthfully, he missed him a lot. Deep inside his heart, he really hoped to see him again.

"Kyousuke! Are you listening?"

The navy didn't flinch, making the brown haired maestro frown. He hadn't been listening to him these days, and he would be always lost in thought.

Thoughts began to invade Shindou's mind. He actually always knows that the navy haired misses his friend deeply, but he found that a little bit too disturbing for him to handle.

He wanted to trust Tsurugi that he still likes him, but it actually been bugging him for the whole 3 years.

Does Tsurugi do like him?

* * *

It's already the last day of school, and summer holidays are just waiting in front of them. Tenma watched the clock at his class. It's half past 3. Just another 30 minutes to summer holidays. Truth, he's not that excited for it, it's not like he has anything to do in holidays. It would be only washing shoes, watering plants around the apartment, cooking himself some meals, due to Aki-san has gone to a summer vacation on America, doing summer homeworks….

_**RIIING!**_

The school bell has ringed. It turns out the school finishes up much faster than usual on last day. The students began to tidy up their things and the same thing goes to the teacher. "Don't forget about your summer homeworks!" he said before going out from the class. Tenma stood up to get ready for leaving, when suddenly he heard someone called his name.

"Tenma! It's finally summer! Let's get some ice creams before going home~!"

He knew this tone. He turned at him and nodded, resulting a happy exclaim from the guy. Tenma smiled a bit.

He might gone not so heartless as he thought.

* * *

Dribbling his soccer ball slowyly, Tsurugi walked home while listening to a music piece. A music piece that had him and Tenma love.

He could felt his eyes began to water. He really does misses his friend so much. A single streak of tear came flowing from his eyes.

He wanted to be together with Tenma again.

"Nee, Tenma! Let me taste your ice cream!"

The navy teen stiffed from hearing the voice that passes his earphones, reaching his ear. He took off of it and began to search the source of voice. He finally caught someone with bright orange hair with the Teikoku uniform clinging to Tenma, while the brunette just put a straight expression on his face.

"If you want mine why didn't you take the same flavor, Taiyou?" he answered his friend. "Here, here, trade with me!"

"Yay! Thanks Tenma! I sure have to stick to Chocolate!"

"Orange isn't so bad, you know…"

"But it's sour.."

Tsurugi stared at the two shocked.

He felt replaced.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I know I had promised you guys to update Diamond and Hard Life first but I don't think both of them are ready to be updated, because last time I checked again they're still so many mistakes! I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting .

And by the way, the music piece I used for Tenma and Tsurugi's song is Shinigami Record from Jin's Kagerou Project. I know it doesn't really suits them but the music itself was very beautiful and the meaning of the lyrics is beautiful too, so I just wanted to use it…

And thank you for you guys that gave me advises and critics!

Two more chapters to go! Yes, it's fixed I'm gonna make this a four-shot! Thank you for reading, mind for review guys?


	3. departure

It was suddenly raining outside, making the summer weather a little damp.

Tsurugi stared outside the window. Gazing at the falling drops of water that washed the glass. His expression was lifeless and empty.

And suddenly he felt his tears began to flow out again. Come and think of it, this is the fourth time he cried at summer.

Maybe he does really miss him a lot.

* * *

**Heartless**

**Chapter 3 – departure.**

**Italics are Flashbacks.**

**Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai, may have grammar mistakes, Chara Death, etc.**

* * *

37.9 Celsius. Tenma sighed and layed back to his bed. Right, just what he needed in the last week of summer. He got a fever. And unfortunately there was no one in the apartment, due to Aki-san went to America for vacation.

So here he is, laying down on the bed, just got up and found himself having a fever with no one in the place. Now how does he get breakfast?

_Ding Dong! _

'_Great, a doorbell,' _the brunette thought. Sighing heavily, he slowly got up from his bed and dragged himself downstairs. Truthfully, he felt very dizzy. And thus the dizziness resulting him falling at the stairs.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming…," he muttered while he struggled to stood from his fall. Holding on to the chairs, he continued walked to the door.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong—_

"What do you want? !" harshly, Tenma finally opened the door with a distress expression on his face. Thankfully, the guest wasn't someone who he didn't know. Staring at the orange haired guest intently, he grumbled, "What are you doing, ringing the bell this early?"

"Oh, err, sorry Tenma," the guest apologized. "Truth, it's not that early anymore, it's half past twelve in the afternoon, and I thought you were a morning person."

"I am, Taiyou," the brunette massaged his dizzy head, "It's just this stupid—,"

Having his words unfinished, Tenma collapsed down to the ground, unconscious. Taiyou, who didn't understand what happens, start to panic, "Eh, hey Tenma! Are you okay? Tenma? !"

And he finally took the brunette in his hands and hurriedly put him in his room.

* * *

"It's good to see you back on the ground, Nii-san."

Yuuichi smiled at his brother, "Thank you Kyousuke. It's really been a long time since I really stepped on the ground."

Tsurugi gave his smile back, while he stared at his brother walked around in circles, getting used to the land, "Is there any place that you want to see?"

"Hmm~," the older Tsurugi puts his hand on his chin, "The riverbanks, maybe? I want to play soccer again!"

Smiling while a little sweatdropping, he nodded. The thought of his brother finally walking again relieves him. It made him smile a bit when he said he wants to start soccer right away.

He somehow resembles the brunette that have been going in his mind.

"_Nee, Kyousuke! Let's play soccer!" _

The thought made him stunned in his place. Realizing that his brother's wasn't moving at all, he called his name, "Kyousuke?"

Realized that he has been zoning out, he shotup his head back to his brother, "Oh, sorry, Nii-san, I was just thinking about something,"

"Oh, I see," smiling again, Yuuichi pats Tsurugi's head, "Oh yeah! By the way, how's Tenma-kun? I've never heard of him again from you since you entered second year!"

The navy haired boy stiffened in his place hearing his brother's statement. It is true, his brothers knows Tenma and since he was in the hospital, Tsurugi would always tell his brother about the brunette. But it just stopped when he started dating Shindou.

"Kyousuke? Why are you crying?"

And suddenly tears came out from his eyes.

* * *

Taiyou stared intently at the boy laying on the bed, breathing heavily. He was quite in a panic when the brunette started to faint, he didn't know what to do at first, but he finally realized that he should take him back inside.

But still, he is confused, what should he do? He can't even cook…..

"Nggh…. Where am I?"

The brunette groaned at opened his eyes, much to Taiyou's relieve. The orange haired boy beamed at him, "Tenma! Are you feeling much better?"

Zoning out a bit, the brunette finally nodded, "I'm hungry."

'_Shit, what am I going to do—,' _

A spark of idea came in Taiyou's mind, and it was actually the main reason why he has gone to the brunette's house. Standing up, he beamed another smile to Tenma, "Change your clothes, then. I'll take you somewhere!"

"Wow, Tenma. You eat so much…,"

Taiyou stared at the brunette who was eating his curry rice madly. Both of them finally went to a restaurant, due to Taiyou can't cook and this was the main reason he went to Tenma's. He also remembered to brought some fever medicine, he afraid that the brunette would get his fever much higher.

Gulping, Tenma answered, "Of course, I haven't eat since morning."

Smiling, Taiyou sighed, "Just don't eat to fast."

Nodding, the brunette gets back to his business. Taiyou stared at him. Now this is the Tenma he always have known. Since high school, Tenma doesn't seem to be his usual self, like the one who's always visiting him when he's still in the hospital and the high school Tenma is two different people. He was actually quite worried when he found out that Tenma wasn't the cheerful boy he always wanted to play with. It disappoints him too when he doesn't want to play soccer again.

But the brunette began to loosen up a bit around him. That makes Taiyou happy.

This is the Tenma he knows.

This is the Tenma he likes.

Although it kind of bothers him, what happened that made Tenma like this?

"Taiyou? Don't you want to eat your sushi?"

Realizing that he was zoning out, he snapped, "Eh? I ordered sushi?"

"Like yeah," Tenma gave him a look, "A delicious one. Hey, if you're not eating it, can I eat it? Pretty please~,"

The orange haired boy grinned, "Of course you can eat it. It's not like I'm hungry—,"

Suddenly a grumble was heard from Taiyou's stomach. Blushing, the sunshine boy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…."

Tenma laughed, "You are hungry! I'm just kidding, go ahead eat your sushi before you died out of hunger!"

* * *

"Kyousuke! Pass!"

Kicking the ball to his brother, Tsurugi panted. Playing soccer with his brother relieved him a little. He had told his brother all of the story, from he realized he had gone in a distance with Tenma, until they finally entered different schools. The older Tsurugi's presence made him feel that he can let everything out. He finally cried it all.

"It's sure is fun to play soccer again," his brother beamed a smile, "Let's rest for a while!"

Tsurugi nodded, and head over to the bench that Yuuichi was sitting. He handed him a bottle of water, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Much better," he said while drinking his water bottle. "But I'm still confused. What should I do now?"

Yuuichi smiled, "Why don't you try talking to him? He must have misses you too."

The navy haired teen clenched his almost empty water bottle, "I can't. He'll avoid me. He'll treat me like I wasn't there."

"Then keep trying. Don't give up when he ignores you." Yuuichi pats his back. Tsurugi just smiled at his brother, "Thanks."

"Everybody! Run!"

Yuuichi and Tsurugi turned to the voice, and they saw may people were running for their lives. The Tsurugi brothers stared in confusion.

What is happening?

* * *

"So, Taiyou, where are we going now?"

Taiyou rubbed his chin. "Let's see, do you want some ice creams? I know a good ice cream store!"

Tenma smiled brightly, "I like ice creams. Let's go—,"

A loud grumble was heard behind them. Then everyone started to point and shouted at the big building behind them. Taiyou looked back and shocked with the view.

The building was collapsing at their direction.

"Everybody! Run!"

Both of the teens tried to run, but it's too late. They were too close to the building.

They won't make it.

The orange boy began to get tense, cold sweat running through his fair coloured skin. He knew if they both keep standing here, they won't survive.

So he came up with a last idea. He knows that he might have another ideas, but he doesn't have many chances.

This is his only chance.

Looking at the shivering brunette, Taiyou holds his hand, "Tenma."

"Taiyou… are we gonna be ….. dead?," Tenma asked with a concern in his face. He doesn't fear the death. He already planning to be dead since he and Tsurugi had the distance. He had been gone heartless from the event, didn't he? So he wouldn't care about dying.

But he wouldn't want Taiyou dead.

"Not you," he answered. Tenma's eyes began to get widen. _'It can't be …. That he'll…..?' _

"Listen me carefully, Tenma," Taiyou closed his eyes, and opened it back to stare at the brunette intently. Inhaling deeply, Taiyou pulled the brunette closer,

And kissed him softly.

The brunette stared at the orange haired boy unbelievably, while Taiyou just smiled softly at him. He spoke some words to Tenma, but it looks like he's mouthing words, due to the grumbling sound that began to get louder.

Tenma shook his head to Taiyou. Taiyou nodded.

He then pushed Tenma out from the collapsing range and faced the building that now was just a centimetre distance from his face.

The last thing Tenma remembered was his wounded and aching body due to that he was thrown from the place quite hard plus the building ruins that hit him,

And Taiyou's bloody hand that stuck out under the building pieces.

"TAIYOU!"

* * *

"_Tenma, I love you._

_Sayonara, Arigatou."_

* * *

**Tenma's P.O.V.**

I've never thought someone's death would affect me this great.

I know my body's aching so much, but that doesn't even comparable to the wound that I have in my heart.

I thought I have become heartless, but since Taiyou came…..

He returned me to my usual self.

I should have known this would happen. He gave me a chance to have someone that I can care about again. And I wasted that chance.

And with that confession…..

"_I love you." _

My heart began to ache again. I can feel myself crying again. How stupid of me. Why didn't I realize it sooner.

This is killing me.

"Tenma-kun? Can I come in?"

The voice was familiar. But I can't seem to recall who's voice is that.

Wait a second.

I can't recall why was I heartless.

I can't even recall who made me heartless?

What….. What happened?

I turned to the door, "Come in."

A navy haired guy came in. His face seem familiar too, but I still can't remember who is this guy.

"Ah, I can see you're fine. I'm sorry what happened to you," he said, while smiling sadly. "I…. heard your friend was….. gone in the incident."

Clenching my fist, I can feel my heart tightens, "Y-yeah."

Silence. I stared at him while still struggling to recall who is he.

He realized I was staring at him, "Oh, you must be confused why I can stand again, ahaha. I got an operation 6 months ago and with some rehabilitation, it works out!," he smiled. Stand again? Was he on a wheelchair before. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Tenma-kun."

I don't understand what does he meant by 'It's been a long time' but somehow I just nodded.

"You know, Tenma-kun. Kyousuke's been missing you a lot. I heard you both went to different schools," he said while looking a little sad, "It's a little bit strange actually, seeing you alone without Kyousuke."

This is bad, I can't recall anything.

"I mean, you two had been always together since preschool. Buying ice creams together, going to the park together…,"

What is this guy talking about?

"…playing soccer together…,"

"I'm sorry," I cut his words, "But….."

And the next thing I saw, his face was in a shock.

* * *

**Tsurugi's P.O.V. **

I was shocked when I heard Tenma was in the accident. Me and My brother rushed to the hospital and found his room, "I'll try talking to him first, okay?"

Nodding, I waited outside while Nii-san gets in the room. I put my ears on the door to eavesdrop. I can't help it, I have to know what's happening there.

I can hear my brother talked to him. But he seems to be a little silent. Well, he's actually been like that since we parted, so I wasn't that surprised.

Nii-san starts to brought my name at the conversation and Tenma kept silent.

And the next thing he said shocked me and brought tears to my eyes.

"_I'm sorry, but…_

…_.Who are you and who is this 'Kyousuke' that you're talking about?"_

* * *

**To be continued. **

Alright guys, next chapter would be the last chapter! Read and review!


	4. heartless

Shindou's P.O.V.

I broke up with Tsurugi yesterday.

Things didn't really work out between us. Couples when they broke up, as I see, one of them must have drowned in the sea of tears. But this? Neither one of us was showing a sign of sadness. Hell with the sadness, there's isn't even a bit feeling of love in our relationship. Kyousuke was an affectionate, yes, but seriously, I don't feel his love, even when he confessed to me.

But truthfully, I was crushed.

He didn't even budge, he just stared at me lifelessly when I told him there's something wrong with us. With me being all emotional, telling him things.

"I love you. Don't you love me back?"

"We're together right?"

"What's wrong with you?"

And then there's him just straightly stared at me and saying hurtful things, without looking at me.

"If you don't like it, let's just end it here."

Maybe he never liked me.

How stupid am I.

* * *

Heartless

Last chapter – heartless.

Italics are Flashbacks.

Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai,may have grammar mistakes, Chara Death, some ShindouKirino, etc.

* * *

Tsurugi's P.O.V.

I walked my way to the hospital while staring at the sky. It's full of clouds, but the sun's still shining bright. The weather's amazingly warm, making me longing for the hospitals nice cold air.

Sighing, I realized that I had arrived. You might be wondering why I'm still going to the hospital that Nii-san was already discharged from the place.

I stared at a certain window. A certain window that answers the question.

Since Tenma got in the accident, Nii-san visits him almost every day, due to the doctor said he needs to be in the hospital much longer due to the wounds he got when he tried to escape the accident, seems he got him self wounded by the building's ruins. Taking care of the boy, keeping him company,

While he himself didn't know who is Nii-san.

"Who is this Kyousuke you're talking about?"

How does that question ached my heart so much. I broke up with Shindou yesterday, and remembering the statement, it makes me feel so alone.

Dragging my self to the brunette's room, I saw there's many children playing around, bringin balloons to the hospital's park.

I wonder if there is some kind of event?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Tenma-kun, you have to go outside now!"

The called brunette turned to see who talked to him. He stared at him, "Why, Yuchi-san? Is there something going on now? I see many people at the park,"

"Today is children's day!" Yuuichi said happily. The boy had been calling him Yuchi, due to his —maybe temporary— amnesia, "The hospital's spreading balloons and papers to make wish for!"

"Make wish?" Tenma tilted his head. The navy haired teen in front of him nodded excitedly and took his hands, "Come one, let's go downstairs now!"

"Eh?" And the next thing happened, Tenma was already dragged by Yuuichi to the park.

* * *

Shindou stared at his window room lifelessly, feeling deep in blue. He exhaled a very disturbing breath, like his soul was going to be out in no time. Truth, he didn't even liked the ex-SEED before, but since his confession, he started to feel something inside him fluttered. Even though his confession wasn't even romantic. But this is the truth, he liked him.

"Shindou-sama, Kirino-san is here to meet you," a maid knocked at his door. Still staring at the window, he answered the knock, "Let him in,"

The door was opened, revealing a pink haired boy, who had his azure eyes locked at the sorrowful maestro, "Shindou, are you okay?"

Nodding, he finally turned his eyes to the defender, "Yes, I am alright," he sighed again, "Why did you come here, Kirino?"

"I'm worried about you, Shindou," Kirino walked closer to his friend, who is now reaching for his piano, "You've been depressed like this since you broke up with Tsurugi. It makes me sad," stroking the piano's black slick lid, he looked deeply at Shindou, "It makes the whole team sad,"

The brown haired maestro slowly clicked his fingers to the piano's keys, making a beautiful, yet depressing melody, "I don't know what should I do again, Kirino," a single streak of tear came out from his eyes, "I miss him so bad,"

Silence. There was a silence between the captain and the defender, the sound of the piano being played filled over the room. "Why can't you just forget that jerk and move on?"

Shindou's head shot up when he heard the pink defender's statement, pushing the piano's keys hardly, "He's not a jerk, Kirino...!"

"Then why did he treated you like that?" Kirino clenched his fist tightly, "He's a total jerk, Shindou! He confessed to you but didn't even treat you like you're his boyfriend! He should be even grateful that you accepted him!"

Kirino turned to his back, "Are you even happy being in a pitiful relationship like that?" the pinkeye can be heard sighed, "Why do you even like him,"

"Because he is he, Kirino," Shindou started to play his piano again, making a melody much more depressing than before, it's as if the piano is crying, "I like him because he is he. He's not perfect, but I like it. I don't want someone like him, I want him,"

"Then why don't you find someone much better?"

"Like who? There's no one—," Cutting the maestro's words, Kirino stared at him piercingly, right into his maroonish brown eyes,

"Like me,"

* * *

Tenma stared at the sky that is now filled with balloons. He is himself holding a balloon, in the colour of blue, spesifically. He is currently waiting for Yuuichi, whonis taking a piece of paper and a marker for him.

"Here you go, Tenma-kun!" the navy haired teen said happily to the brunette, giving him both the paper and the marker, "Now write a wish! Then, I will tie it you balloon and we'll let it fly! They say if your will on the wish is strong enough, it will come true!"

The sick brunette stared at the paper hollowly, "I don't really... Have... A wish...,"

Yuuichi patted his shoulder, "Oh, come one! You must have one. How about you think about it while I talk to the nurse, okay?"

Nodding, the brunette stared his paper again while the navy teen went to the purple haired nurse that was taking care of some children. He wondered what would he wished for? Maybe he'll wish for his health? Or his family? Or the peoples that was hurt by the accident that got him in the hospital?

Or would he wish for his orange haired friend to be back at his side?

He shook his head. No, dead peoples can't be brought back to life. It's just the same as disturbing their long peaceful sleep.

Then a thought crossed his mind and he started scribbling the paper. Yuuichi saw this and the teen got closer to the brunette, "So have you decided what are wishing for?"

The brunette nodded, and Yuuichi took the paper from his hands, tying it to the balloon's thin string, "Do you want to release it now?"

Tenma nodded while mouthing a 'yes', and finally the navy teen let the balloon's string out from his hands, making the blue thing floated slowly to the sky. Yuuichi turns his stare to the staring brunette, "So what did you wish for, Tenma-kun?"

Without a single emotion came out from his face, Tenma spoke,

"That's a secret."

But it wasn't even a wish.

Both of them didn't know, that there was single navy haired boy that was watching them silently from the shades of the tree. H

earing the brunette's statement, he decided to catch the balloon himself.

* * *

"Dear God,

Who is Tsurugi Kyousuke?"

* * *

Finally discharged from the hospital, Tenma slowly entered his classroom, with his classmates asking if he is okay and they are sad for Taiyou's death. He just responded all of it with a simple nod, making his way to his chair. He sat there lifelessly, placing his head buried under his arms on the table. He sighed while he stared at the window beside him,

There he is now again, all alone.

He stared at the chair beside him. A vase with black roses was placed on the table. A sign of someone's death.

The brunette stared at it and wondered, why should the put black roses in the vase? Why can't it be sunflowers? They are bright as the sun, just like Taiyou.

Why did he just realized his feelings now, after Taiyou was gone?

And suddenly tears began to flow on his expressionless face.

Tsurugi didn't catch the balloon in the end. The blue floating thing ended up being out from his range. He exhaled disappointedly. He felt that he began to miss the brunette more, since he broke up with Shindou. He heard that the maestro was clinging on Kirino, and he didn't even budge at the rumor. Yes, he do feel a little angry, that Shindou got his replacement easily, like he never loved him before. But other than that, he didn't care.

He wants Tenma.

But how? The boy didn't even recognize him anymore—

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, are you listening to me?"

—unless he introduced himself over. Yes, he could just start it all over! Tenma doesn't remember who he was, right? He doesn't remember all the sorrow he causes to the boy right?

This is his chance! To be with Tenma again!

"I'm sorry sir! I think my stomach feels dizzy! I should go home now, bye!"

"Wait the second, you can't do that—,"

Too late, the navy haired boy has gone from the classroom, leaving the whole class staring at him and wondering if stomachs can get dizzy.

* * *

The schools finally out, and Tenma boredly took his bag, walking out from the classroom and headed downstairs. Turning left from the schools entrance, he found someone that catches his eyes. He had navy hair and goldenish brown orbs. He looks somehow familiar and looks like he's waiting for someone. Realizing that he had been stared by the brunette, he turned and waved his hand, "Hi, Tenma!"

Tilting his head in confusion, he said to the guy, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself," he smiled sweetly to the brunette, "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke! I'm Yuuichi-nii's younger brother."

"Ah," Tenma finally understands, but still keeping his straight face, "Yuchi-san's Kyousuke. He told me about you. What are you doing here?"

"Yuuichi-nii wants me to check on you, since he's a little busy with his college," Tsurugi smiled to the boy, resulting a nod from the brunette. Truth, this is wasn't like him. Tsurugi never liked having a happy-go-lucky like personality, he wasn't a type of guy who would be all cheerful and bright.

But then again, he wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the brunette, right?

And there goes Tenma's first meeting with the (new) Tsurugi.

* * *

"Nee, Tsurugi-kun,"

"Yes, Tenma?"

Since that day, Tsurugi has been taken care the boy, accompanied him all time, playing soccer together, playing piano together, eating ice-creams together,

Like the old times. Like in their childhood. Like when they were always together.

It has been 6 months. And Tsurugi liked it that way.

"Promise me, you will be always be with me?"

Tsurugi stopped on his tracks when he heard the question.

Tenma who was confused on the sudden stop, tilted his head. He felt that his hand was gripped tightly by the taller boy. "Tsurugi-kun?"

The streets was full of people, and they were right in the middle of it. People walked back and forth from them. Leaving them in their own world.

"By the way, Tsurugi-kun how did you and Yuchi-san know me?" the brunette stared at the navy haired boy, "I don't really recall that I have met you two before."

Suddenly Tsurugi turned his back, staring at the brunette's deep grayish blue eyes. He opened his mouth, mouthing a sorry at first,

And between the chattering voices of the crowd, he began to started to tell him, the truth.

From the first time they met. How did he avoided the brunette,

How did Tenma became heartless.

The owner of the widening grayish blue eyes began to remember those events, those lone wolf stepped back from the navy haired boy, making him dropped his chocolate flavored ice-cream.

"But I'm really sorry, Tenma! I promise you I will never do that again! I-I will never leave you again! Please don't hate me Tenma...," Tsurugi pleaded to the shorter boy as he get closer to him.

But the brunette just keep stepping back from him. "You, you lied to me," Tenma clutched his chest tightly, "I... I...,"

Then suddenly everyone started staring at the skies with mouths open, fright and scared portrayed perfectly on their face.

"That piano is falling!"

Tenma turned his gaze in the direction on what are peoples pointing. They were not lying. There's a piano falling from a construction hook. And it's falling in Tsurugi's direction.

"Please, Tenma,"

He was confused. This was the boy who had made him lonely, hurt, lost, and heartless. He made him alone. He was the reason all of the events happens. If he didn't date Shindou, he wouldn't be hurt. If didn't he didn't get hurt, he wouldn't meet Taiyou. If he wouldn't meet Taiyou, the orange haired boy wouldn't die, and left him alone again.

If this boy didn't even exist in his life, he wouldn't even feel and experience all of those terrible events.

But then again,

Does he has the heart to leave him be, dead by a falling piano?

"I...," closing his eyes, he finally pulled the navy haired boy close to him and whispered at his ear. Then throwing him out of the way, leaving him crashed with the piano.

No, he doesn't.

Because maybe he wasn't that heartless to the boy.

"... love you."

And the last thing he heard under the piano was Tsurugi's hysterical scream.

* * *

Yuuichi walked to a certain room's door. He was finally in the hospital again for a long time. And this time he wasn't visiting a certain brunette anymore.

"Kyousuke, are you in there? Can I come in?"

No answer from the patient. He decided to come in,

And he found his brother was sitting at the opened window's edge.

"What are you doing there, Kyousuke?" he walked closer to the younger boy, "You could fall you know—,"

Suddenly a feel of fear of his brother wanting to commit suicide shivered him.

"Nii-san,"

Hearing that he was called, Yuuichi shot up his head, opening his mouth to get his brother down from the window.

But the younger Tsurugi just stood up, standing on the window's edge.

"Sayonara,"

And then Yuuichi's screams filled the room, backgrounding Tsurugi's suicide fall from the height of level 10.

"KYOUSUKE!"

End.

* * *

Oh look, I killed them all... Let's kill myself too now.

Finally, the last chapter is completed! And this is my first multi-chapter finished! I want to say thank you to all of you who followed this story from the first and supports me at it! Thank you for all the reviews and the critics! For all the faves and follows! I LOVE YOU ALLL MINNA WA DAISUKIIIIIIIII LET ME LOVE YOU GUYS *start to chase you all for a bear-hug*

And orz you guys might be wondering why I update things so slowly, remembering I'm on a holiday and I've got nothing to do.

Okay, here it goes.

I... Kinda... Broke my hand?

No, it's not like it's shattered or broke a bone or two it's just I carelessly hurt my hand and it's somehow painful. Thankfully it's not that painful anymore, but it still let's out some pain when I tried to type in a long time or draw or tried to crack it, so the writing's been really going slowly from how I use to and you know the rest.

Once again I thank you all for your support and I'm sorry if this is not what you expected! Thank you guys, read and review!


End file.
